The Raven Cycle
The Raven Cycle is a book series consisting of four paranormal/urban fantasy novels written by Maggie Stiefvater, author of the hit series Shiver. The first novel, The Raven Boys, was published back in 2012 by Scholastic, and the last novel, The Raven Kin''g, is due to be published on March 1, 2016. The series follows five teenagers - Blue Sargent, Noah Czerny, Ronan Lynch, Adam Parrish, and Richard "Dick" Campbell Gansey III (also known as just Gansey) - on their quest to find an ancient sleeping king. Synopsis The Raven Boys {SOURCE} ''“There are only two reasons a non-seer would see a spirit on St. Mark’s Eve,” Neeve said. “Either you’re his true love... or you killed him.” '' It is freezing in the churchyard, even before the dead arrive. Every year, Blue Sargent stands next to her clairvoyant mother as the soon-to-be dead walk past. Blue herself never sees them—not until this year, when a boy emerges from the dark and speaks directly to her. His name is Gansey, and Blue soon discovers that he is a rich student at Aglionby, the local private school. Blue has a policy of staying away from Aglionby boys. Known as Raven Boys, they can only mean trouble. But Blue is drawn to Gansey, in a way she can’t entirely explain. He has it all—family money, good looks, devoted friends—but he’s looking for much more than that. He is on a quest that has encompassed three other Raven Boys: Adam, the scholarship student who resents all the privilege around him; Ronan, the fierce soul who ranges from anger to despair; and Noah, the taciturn watcher of the four, who notices many things but says very little. For as long as she can remember, Blue has been warned that she will cause her true love to die. She never thought this would be a problem. But now, as her life becomes caught up in the strange and sinister world of the Raven Boys, she’s not so sure anymore. The Dream Thieves {SOURCE} ''If you could steal things from dreams, what would you take? '' '' Ronan Lynch has secrets. Some he keeps from others. Some he keeps from himself. One secret: Ronan can bring things out of his dreams. And sometimes he's not the only one who wants those things. Ronan is one of the raven boys—a group of friends, practically brothers, searching for a dead king named Glendower, who they think is hidden somewhere in the hills by their elite private school, Aglionby Academy. The path to Glendower has long lived as an undercurrent beneath town. But now, like Ronan's secrets, it is beginning to rise to the surface—changing everything in its wake. Blue Lily, Lily Blue {SOURCE} There is danger in dreaming. But there is even more danger in waking up. Blue Sargent has found things. For the first time in her life, she has friends she can trust, a group to which she can belong. The Raven Boys have taken her in as one of their own. Their problems have become hers, and her problems have become theirs. The trick with found things though, is how easily they can be lost. Friends can betray. Mothers can disappear. Visions can mislead. Certainties can unravel. The Raven King {SOURCE} All her life, Blue has been warned that she will cause her true love's death. She doesn't believe in true love and never thought this would be a problem, but as her life becomes caught up in the strange and sinister world of the Raven Boys, she's not so sure anymore. Release Date: March 1, 2016 Gallery some_places_are_more_memorable_than_others_by_azeher-d8uxsbc.jpg|tiny nerd child Gansey (Art by Azeher on DeviantART) the_raven_boys_by_azeher-d8kbnqy.jpg|the glendower gang (fanart by Azeher on DeviantART) Fans *Forever (i'm sorry i had to make this page and ya'll should read this series it is iNCREDIBLE. i'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR THE RAVEN CYCLE) Category:Books Category:Foreverauslly2011 Category:The Best Thing Category:Book Series